Red Resumption
by Tempy B. Booth
Summary: Quando Jane é afastado de sua vingança pela pessoa que ele mais ama, será que ele é capaz de perdoar?


_Disclaimer: Esta série não me pertence, não tenho nenhum direito sobre a mesma (infelizmente, ou Jane e Lisbon já teriam se resolvido). Isto serve apenas para trazer um pouco de paz interior para o meu coração Jisbon.  
_

_**Título: Red Resumption**_

_**Autora: Michelle Neves**_

_**Classificação: PG-13 **_

_**Advertências: Drama/Romance**_

_**Capítulos: One-shot**_

_**Completa: Sim **_

_**Red Resumption**_

Eram 3:47 am em Sacramento e Jane ainda estava acordado. O pequeno quarto de hotel onde ele tem vivido é modesto, mas bem aconchegante. No criado mudo ao lado da cama apenas uma xícara vazia do chá que fora a única coisa ingerida desde o fim do caso do dia anterior, que acabou resultando na morte de Red John.

Jane, que havia tirado apenas o terno e os sapatos, estava deitado em sua cama com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados sobre seu tórax e suas pernas cruzadas. Olhava para o teto e refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Ele sabia que deveria estar aliviado, afinal o homem que matou sua família estava morto, e não faria mais vítimas, não desmembraria mais nenhuma família, não derramaria sequer uma gota de sangue inocente. Ele devia estar feliz. Mas não estava. Ele não estava satisfeito, pois não tinha sido ele o responsável pela morte de Red John. Ele não teve a chance de causar-lhe dor, de olhar nos olhos vazios e desalmados daquele homem e dizer o prazer que sentia em matá-lo, lenta e dolorosamente, vendo a vida se esvaindo de seus olhos, vida que ele nunca merecera.

Mas agora era tarde, aquele monstro estava morto, e por uma morte rápida e quase indolor. Um único tiro de uma Glock 9mm na cabeça. O que mais incomodava Patrick Jane é que aquele tiro não apenas tirou a vida de Red John, mas também a possibilidade dele ter sua vingança, e com isso a única chance de se libertar de sua culpa. A culpa que carregava desde a morte de sua esposa e filha. Sabia que o que tinha acontecido a elas era consequência da sua vaidade e egoísmo. Como se não bastasse se passar por vidente, iludindo e arrancando dinheiro de pessoas, as quais, muitas vezes estavam em estado de luto, ele tinha que se exibir de uma forma mais atrativa, traçando o perfil psicológico do serial killer mais temido no momento em um programa de TV.

Jane não se perdoava por ter sido tão inconsequente. Desde então vivia para vingar a morte de Angela e de sua pequena Charlotte. O que ele faria agora? Já tinha sido difícil aprender a conviver com a ausência de sua família. Por muito tempo ele esteve em um sanatório recebendo tratamento psicológico para superar a perda. Foi só após começar a prestar consultoria para o CBI que se permitiu fazer novos amigos e até voltou a sorrir. Mas sem nunca se esquecer de seu objetivo, sua caçada a Red John. Agora ele teria que aprender a conviver com a culpa, a qual ele estava fadado a carregar até seu último dia de vida.

_**Na manhã do dia anterior..**_

O CBI havia recebido uma denúncia anônima àquela manhã. Informando o possível paradeiro de Red John. Lisbon sabia que se teria que enfrentar o serial killer era melhor que tivesse um bom número de agentes com ela. Porém o seu maior problema era manter Jane afastado. Sabia que quando se tratava de Red John Jane poderia ser inescrupuloso.

Lisbon Chamou Cho em sua sala, o deixou a par do caso e passou umas instruções. Em seguida juntaram-se ao restante da equipe. Rigsby e Van Pelt estavam cada qual em sua mesa, e Jane estava deitado em seu sofá, olhando para o Elvis.

- Ei pessoal, recebemos um chamado para um caso em Eldridge, fica há algumas horas daqui. Cho, quero que você e Jane vão imediatamente para lá, não quero que a polícia local comprometa a cena do crime. – anunciou Lisbon, já executando seu plano para afastar Jane.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Jane à Lisbon, já de pé.

- E quanto a nós, chefe? – indagou Van Pelt, referindo-se a ela e Rigsby.

- Sairemos daqui à uma hora – falou Lisbon em direção a Van Pelt – encontraremos vocês lá. – respondeu agora olhando rapidamente para Jane.

- Ok, chefe. – falou Rigsby.

Jane percebeu algo estranho no jeito de Lisbon, mas não identificou o que era. Seguiu com Cho para o elevador e juntos deixaram o prédio da CBI.

Lisbon não estava confortável com aquela situação, mandar Jane e um de seus melhores agentes para um caso que não existia. Mas era necessário. Não podia correr o risco de Jane tentar interferir na prisão de Red John ou até mesmo se colocar em perigo, cego pela sua sede por vingança. Cho sabia o estava acontecendo, mas com sua expressão sempre séria Jane não conseguiria extrair dele nenhum indício de que algo estava errado. Ao menos ela contava com isso.

Assim que Cho e Jane deixaram o CBI Lisbon revelou a Rigsby e Van Pelt o que de fato estava acontecendo. Em seguida reuniram-se a outros agentes e partiram rumo ao local que foi informado.

Algum tempo depois chegaram ao local, afastado, porém não muito longe de Sacramento. A casa era grande e cercada por árvores. Na frente uma cerca baixa. Do lado direito havia uma garagem. Mais à esquerda alguns degraus levavam à porta de entrada. Os agentes rapidamente se espalharam ao redor da casa e ficaram em alerta. Rigsby e Lisbon se aproximaram da porta.

- CBI! Abra a porta e saia com as mãos para cima! – Gritou Lisbon.

- CBI, saia agora ou nós vamos entrar! – Foi a vez de Rigsby dar o alerta.

Como não houve sinal de que alguém fosse atendê-los, Lisbon fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Rigsby arrombasse a porta. Ele obedeceu prontamente. Eles adentraram a casa, seguidos por Van Pelt e mais dois agentes. Rapidamente se espalharam pela casa a procura de alguém. Sala, cozinha, banheiro, quartos, todos os cômodos foram revistados, mas não encontraram ninguém ali.

Até que Van Pelt vê uma porta, embaixo da escada que dava para o andar de cima. Ela mostra a Lisbon que a abre imediatamente com a arma em punho. A primeira vista nada estranho apenas algumas caixas com coisas velhas. Mas ela percebeu que ali, como no resto da casa, não tinha poeira, alguém havia tirado o pó, esse local não devia ser assim tão pouco utilizado. Lisbon nota outra portinha no chão. Ela chama Rigsby, que por sua vez levanta a porta. Logo percebem que aquela era uma passagem para um porão. Rigsby desce as escadas primeiro, usando sua lanterna para iluminar o local e certificando-se de que não havia ninguém ali também. Lisbon desce logo em seguida, assim também como Van Pelt. E o que eles veem é assustador. Todo o local estava decorado com sorrisos vermelhos, recorte de jornais e fotos. Muitas fotos de mulheres mortas, e eram fotos inéditas, não cópias das que foram tiradas pela perícia em cada cena do crime. Fotos que só poderiam ter sido tiradas pelo assassino. Em algumas delas as vítimas ainda pareciam vivas e implorando por misericórdia. Eram imagens perturbadoras. Eram sem dúvida as vítimas de Red John.

Em cima de uma mesinha ao lado de uma poltrona havia uma xícara de chá quase completamente vazia. Mas outra coisa ainda chamou mais a atenção de Lisbon, a frente da poltrona, encostado à parede, uma mesinha, esta maior que a primeira, com dois televisores e fones de ouvido. As TVs exibiam imagens que pareciam ser de câmeras de segurança. Uma delas parecia exibir a frente da propriedade, a outra, Lisbon reconheceu instantaneamente: sua sala no CBI. Sua face se contraiu em completa surpresa e incompreensão. Quando aquilo havia sido colocado lá? Desde quando ela estava sendo vigiada? Imediatamente ela mandou que os agentes fizessem uma busca nos arredores da casa. Se Red John ainda estivesse por perto ela iria pegá-lo. Também solicitou a perícia para procurar digitais e outras evidências que pudessem ser encontradas naquele lugar.

Já do lado de fora da propriedade os agentes haviam se espalhado, alguns tinham ido em direção a uma floresta que ficava por trás da casa. De repente Rigsby grita:

- Chefe, precisa vir aqui!

Lisbon rapidamente vai até o agente e vê, ao chão, uma casamata. Ela faz sinal pra que mais alguns agentes se aproximem e pede para que Rigsby abra.

- Não dá, chefe. Está trancado, por dentro. – Ele responde depois de uma tentativa sem sucesso de abri-la.

- Precisamos arrombar! – Lisbon fala.

Os agentes disparam tiros onde ficava a dobradiça da pequena porta. Assim que conseguiram destruí-la e tirá-la fora, um homem dentro os surpreende sacando uma arma e disparando contra o agente Rigsby. O tiro o acerta no ombro, onde o colete não o protegia, e ele cai para trás. No segundo seguinte, Lisbon, que estava bem ao seu lado, reage contra o homem antes que ele possa pensar em disparar novamente. Um único tiro, na cabeça. E o homem de rosto conhecido cai. Morto.

- Oh meu Deus, Wayne! Você está bem?! – Perguntou Van Pelt se ajoelhando ao lado do agente, com lágrimas de preocupação em seus olhos. Ele apenas olhava pra ela, um pouco assustado, sem responder nada.

- Van Pelt, fique pressionando o local do ferimento, vou chamar uma ambulância. – Disse Lisbon e saiu. E a agente obedeceu.

- Você vai ficar bem, está me ouvindo? Vai ficar tudo bem! – Falou Grace à Rigsby enquanto algumas lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto.

_**Duas horas depois..**_

Cho e Jane estavam quase chegando à pequena cidade de Eldridge quando o som de um celular quebra o silêncio no interior do carro.

- Cho. – Cho atende ao telefone.

_- Cho, vocês já pode voltar, o caso já foi resolvido._ – fala Teresa Lisbon.

- Ok, chefe.

Cho faz uma manobra, na estrada quase sem movimento, e Jane imediatamente o questiona sobre o que está acontecendo.

- O.. o que.. aonde vamos?

- Já podemos voltar. – Respondeu Cho a Jane.

- Como assim 'já podemos voltar'? Nem chegamos lá ainda. E a cena do crime em Eldridge?

Em seu rosto Cho não esboçava nenhuma expressão, não havia o que decifrar ali. No entanto, Jane podia notar, pela expressão corporal do agente, certo desconforto. O modo como Cho apertava o volante com força e sua respiração pesada o entregava. Algo o estava incomodando.

- O que a Lisbon queria? Onde ela está? – Insistiu Jane.

- No CBI. – Foi tudo que Cho falou.

Jane percebeu que havia algo que o agente não estava lhe contando. Sem dúvida alguma coisa estava acontecendo e por algum motivo não queriam que ele soubesse. Lembrou-se do comportamento de Lisbon aquela manhã, o fato de ter enviado apenas ele e Cho para a cena do crime. Por que ela ainda estava no CBI? Ela havia dito que sairia uma hora depois deles. Já era pra ela e o resto da equipe estarem a caminho de Eldridge. Definitivamente algo sério estava acontecendo.

_**Enquanto isso no CBI..**_

Lisbon estava na sala de Bertram, lhe passando as principais informações do caso Red John.  
A começar pela sua identidade: Brett Partridge. A perícia encontrou as digitais dele por todo o porão, fotos, televisores, xícara, esta continha também saliva, a confirmação do DNA demoraria mais um pouco, mas era provável que seria positiva também. Contou também sobre as fotos, e como elas eram horripilantes. Entre elas havia as da esposa e filha de Jane.

Bertram, por sua vez, foi quem informou a Lisbon que enquanto ela fora caçar Red John, outra equipe ficou encarregada de identificar a pessoa que fez a denúncia informando onde o serial killer estava. Fora um dos funcionários do CBI, uma pessoa que trabalhava na limpeza. O homem se dizia arrependido de ter se tornado cúmplice de um sociopsicopata, confessou ter feito a denúncia e instalado a câmera na sala da Lisbon alguns meses atrás a pedido de Red John.

Após trocarem as informações, Lisbon se dirigiu à sua sala para preparar os relatórios, que seriam muitos, sobre o ocorrido àquela manhã.

_**Algumas horas depois..**_

Sentada em sua cadeira, no escritório, Lisbon, que tinha sobre sua mesa uma grande pilha documentos e muito trabalho burocrático, não parava de pensar em Jane. Tentava imaginar qual ia ser sua reação quando ele soubesse que ela o havia enganado. Que Red John foi localizado, morto e identificado.

De repente, como um furacão, Jane, que ao ouvir a conversa de alguns agentes no elevador já ficara sabendo do que tinha acontecido, entra em sua sala.

- Você não tinha este direito! Você sabia que Red John era meu! Não podia ter me deixado de fora disto! Não podia ter feito o que fez! – Dispara Jane quase gritando.

- E você sabia que eu queria prendê-lo, e não poderia correr o risco de você estragar tudo. – Rebate Lisbon.

- Você matou Red John! Você não o prendeu. Você me tirou a única coisa que eu queria na vida, a minha vingança!

- Eu não tive escolha! Eu também não queria que fosse assim, eu o queria atrás das grades pra pagar por todos os crimes que cometeu. Mas ele reagiu. Ele atirou no Rigsby, que nesse momento está numa cama de hospital. Eu tive que atirar.

- Eu confiei em você e você me traiu. Ao invés de você me avisar que tinha encontrado Red John e me deixar pegá-lo você me mandou pra longe! – Fala Jane, revoltado, ignorando completamente os argumentos de Lisbon.

- Eu fiz isso por você. Espero que algum dia você veja isso. – Lisbon responde com um tom de voz mais baixo e lágrimas nos olhos.

Sem dizer mais nada Jane sai da sala de Lisbon e vai embora. Lisbon continua ali, imóvel sentada em sua cadeira e com uma frase ainda ecoando em sua mente: "_Você me tirou a única coisa que eu queria na vida, a minha vingança._" Tudo estava acabado. Intencional ou não, Red John estava morto. E ainda assim Jane só pensava na vingança que não teria. Lisbon sentia um misto de raiva e decepção. Ela tinha esperança de que quando esse dia chegasse as coisas seriam diferentes, que Jane se sentiria livre para recomeçar sua vida. Mas talvez ele só precisasse de espaço e tempo para digerir melhor tudo isso. E ela daria isso a ele.

_**No dia seguinte..**_

Os primeiros raios de sol já transpassavam as persianas da única janela do quarto. Jane estava a mais de doze horas naquele lugar e não havia pregado os olhos. Tudo que ele precisava agora era de um bom banho, uma xícara de chá, e um novo motivo para viver. E ele até já sabia que motivo era esse.

Teresa Lisbon.

Por mais que ele estivesse chateado por ela ter escondido dele e até o afastado da captura de Red John, ele tinha que admitir que ela estava certa. Se ela tivesse permitido que ele fosse junto com certeza ele agiria por impulso podendo colocar a equipe e a si mesmo em perigo.

Mas Jane tinha que fazer isso direito. Primeiro, ele tinha que se desligar do passado. Tomou um banho, vestiu roupas limpas, não o seu habitual terno de três peças, ele vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul clara de botões, deixando os dois primeiros abertos. De repente ele escuta um barulho e percebe que veio do seu próprio estômago. Resolve então passar numa padaria onde pede uma xícara de chá, ovos e torradas.

Depois de alimentado, Jane dirige seu Citroen DS21 pela West Side Fwy com destino à sua propriedade em Malibu. Caminho com o qual já estava familiarizado, pois mesmo depois de decidir morar num hotel próximo ao CBI vez ou outra ele voltava àquela casa para rever o rosto sorridente na parede de seu quarto e reafirmar pra si mesmo que faria vingança mesmo que isso significasse passar o resto da vida em uma prisão ou até mesmo receber uma injeção letal.

Depois de algumas horas ele chega à sua casa. Ao passar pela porta já é possível sentir o cheiro de mofo, devido o longo tempo em que o local ficava fechado. Jane sobe as escadas e segue pelo corredor até seu quarto e para diante do desenho na parede. Após todos aqueles anos o vermelho vivo se tornou escuro, sujo. Ali Jane permaneceu por alguns minutos, enquanto lembranças corriam por sua mente, desde a noite que vira aquela pintura pela primeira vez até a notícia da morte de Red John. Em seguida, decide andar pelo resto da casa, desta vez forçando-se a lembrar apenas dos bons momentos que vivera ali com sua família.

Saindo da casa, Jane resolve caminhar pela praia. Após alguns metros caminhando, sapatos na mão direita, pés descalços na areia, ele sente o celular vibrar em seu bolso. Pega o aparelho com sua mão livre e vê o nome no display. _Teresa Lisbon_. Era de se imaginar, já que ele não havia avisado que iria faltar ao trabalho. Ele se lembra da briga que teve com ela e de como foi injusto a acusando daquela forma. Afinal ela estava fazendo seu trabalho. Ele decide não atender. Precisava falar com ela, mas teria que ser pessoalmente.

Ele passa mais algum tempo sentado na areia, admirando o mar de um verde tão profundo que quase superava a beleza dos olhos de Lisbon. _Quase_. Com um sorriso leve nos lábios ele dobra as pernas da calça até a altura do joelho, deixa os sapatos ali, se levanta e anda em direção ao mar, até que seus pés estivessem emersos àquelas águas. Inspirou e expirou profundamente por alguns segundos, olhos fechados, sentindo a brisa fresca em seu rosto. E num movimento suave e determinado ele retira o anel de seu dedo anular esquerdo, leva-o aos lábios e então o lança ao mar. Era hora de se permitir ser feliz novamente.

_**À noite..**_

Sozinha em seu apartamento, Lisbon estava em seu sofá. Na TV ligada, passava um filme antigo, mas os pensamentos de Lisbon estavam longe dali. Em Jane. Tentava imaginar o que ele tinha feito durante o dia, já que não apareceu no trabalho nem atendeu suas ligações. Ele estava mesmo com raiva dela, ela pensou. Mas ela não estava arrependida de tê-lo afastado daquele caso. Pouco se importava com Red John, ela fez isso por Jane. Não podia deixa-lo fazer algo estúpido e acabar atrás das grades. Não podia deixa-lo sair de sua vida. Ele era importante demais pra ela, mais até do que ela gostaria. Ela só queria que ele se abrisse pra vida, e ai quem sabe eles poderiam.. _"Não" _– ela se recriminou e afastou o pensamento. Ela pra ele era apenas uma amiga, chega de ilusão. Ele foi muito claro quando disse que a única coisa que queria era sua vingança.

Nesse momento um som a arranca de seus pensamentos. A campainha. Apreensiva, ela vai até a porta e olha pelo olho mágico.

- É ele. – Ela murmura surpresa. Passa a mão no cabelo, engole seco e abre a porta.

- Oi. Posso entrar? – Ele pergunta. Olhos fixos nos dela.

Por um momento ela apenas o olha e repara na roupa não habitual dele, uma camisa polo verde claro e uma calça jeans. Finalmente ela abre passagem e faz um gesto com a cabeça pra que ele entre. Após ele passar por ela, ela fecha a porta e então repara na sua própria roupa e enrubesce. Vestia apenas uma camiseta preta de alças e um short azul folgado, que não media mais que um palmo. Não esperava receber visitas àquela hora, já passava das 9:00 pm.

- Então.. como está o Rigsby? – Jane pergunta, evitando ir direto ao ponto.

- Ele vai ficar bem. A bala o transpassou sem atingir nenhuma artéria importante. Ele ainda ficará em observação por algumas semanas e então poderá ir pra casa. Van Pelt está com ele no hospital. – Ela respondeu.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, Jane desviou o olhar dos olhos de Lisbon por uns segundos e então voltou a encará-la.

- Ouça Lisbon, eu.. eu sinto muito por ter falado daquele jeito com você.. – Ele começa, mas ela o interrompe.

- Jane..

- Não, me deixe terminar. – Ele insiste, erguendo uma mão em protesto – Eu não tinha o direito de ter falado com você daquela maneira. Eu sei que você estava fazendo o seu trabalho, e fez da melhor forma que pôde. Você _é_ a _melhor_ agente que eu conheço. – Ela o olhava atentamente – E você estava certa, eu teria feito algo estúpido se tivesse ido com você e os outros.

- Jane.. – Ela tenta interromper novamente, sem sucesso.

Ele dá um passo à frente, chegando mais perto, e leva uma de suas mãos aos lábios dela, calando-a.

- Eu te amo, Teresa. – Ele confessa e abaixa sua mão, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela.

- O.. o que? – Ela fala baixinho, dando um pequeno passo para trás. Jane pôde ver a surpresa estampada naquele lindo rosto.

- Eu sei que eu já te disse isso antes – ele continua, agora segurando a mão direita dela com a sua esquerda – e eu fingi que não lembrava porque ainda não era o momento certo. Não enquanto Red John estivesse vivo. Não poderia colocá-la em perigo dessa forma.

Lisbon abaixa a cabeça e olha para o lado. Em seguida o encara e fala:

- Ontem na minha sala você disse que tudo que importava pra você, a _única_ coisa que você queria na vida era sua vingança, e que eu tinha te tirado isso.

- Me desculpe por isso. Eu estava errado. Eu realmente queria me vingar de Red John, mas eu posso viver sem isso, ele está morto, é o que importa. Mas o que eu não posso mais e não quero, é viver sem você. Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Minha parceira, minha amiga, minha chefe.. – falou a última palavra dando um sorriso – e espero que também queira ser minha namorada.

A esta altura os olhos de Lisbon já estavam cheios de lágrimas beirando o precipício. E elas não se sustentaram mais quando Lisbon olhou para a mão de Jane que segurava a sua e viu que ele não estava mais usando aliança. Ele finalmente havia decidido seguir em frente. Ela não pôde conter um sorriso largo, enquanto suas lágrimas caiam pela sua face. Jane rapidamente ergueu sua outra mão e as enxugou.

- O que foi? – Jane perguntou, ligeiramente sorrindo.

- Você.. tirou sua aliança.. - Ela diz.

- Sim, eu tirei. O passado agora é passado. Eu quero viver o presente. Com você, Teresa. – Ele dá uma breve pausa, buscando o olhar da mulher a sua frente. – O que me diz?

- Eu digo que.. eu também te amo, Jane. – Ela falou abrindo um sorriso ainda tímido e olhado para baixo logo em seguida. – Droga, eu te amo tanto! – Rendeu-se repetindo a declaração, desta vez mantendo o olhar nos olhos de Jane.

Jane abriu um sorriso convencido e inclinando a cabeça de lado disse:

- Eu já sabia. E pode me chamar de Patrick.

- Ah, já sabia é? – Lisbon fala sorrindo e arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Seu convencido!

- Esqueceu que nossas mentes estão conectadas? Eu posso ler seus pensamentos.

Lisbon sorri. Jane se aproxima dela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, passando para trás da orelha e levando sua mão até a nuca dela.

- Então você aceita ser minha namorada? – Ele fala com o seu sorriso mais charmoso.

- É claro aceito. – Ela falou. – E não faça eu me arrepender disso ou eu te machucarei muito! – Ela completou em um sério tom de brincadeira.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas – Ele respondeu dando-lhe mais um belo sorriso.

Ele a puxa para um beijo. Um beijo quente, intenso e de uma urgência crescente. Por um bom tempo ficam ali, apenas provando o sabor um do outro, sentindo o calor um do outro. Há muito tempo, em segredo, ambos ansiavam por este momento.

Jane não podia acreditar que finalmente tinha Lisbon em seus braços. Poder tocar-lhe os lábios com os seus, sentir o aroma suave de canela entrando por suas narinas, entrelaçar os dedos em seus cabelos macios, tantas vezes ele sonhou com isso. E agora estava acontecendo.

Lisbon estava completamente entregue àquele homem. Há muito tempo ela o amava, mas ele nunca deu a entender que o sentimento era recíproco, exceto aquela vez em que disse que a amava e depois fingiu não se lembrar. Mais isso não importava mais. Ele estava em seus braços, agora. Ele finalmente decidiu ser feliz. E com ela.

Jane a apertava contra ele, uma mão ao redor de sua cintura, a outra em sua nuca. Lisbon, por sua vez, com seus braços em torno do pescoço de Jane, enroscava os dedos nos cabelos louros do seu amado consultor, e agora namorado.

- Consegue ler meu pensamento agora, Patrick? – Pergunta Lisbon entre um beijo e outro e com um tom cheio de malícia.

- Pode apostar que sim. – Jane responde sorrindo.

Ele desce sua mão esquerda até a parte de trás da coxa de Lisbon. A o calor da mão dele sobre a pele dela era como uma descarga elétrica que fazia seu corpo inteiro queimar. Enquanto descia beijando-a pelo pescoço, ele segurou sua perna com firmeza erguendo-a até seu próprio quadril. Em seguida abaixou seu tronco apertando-a ainda mais pela cintura com seu braço livre e a sustentou no ar. Ela logo entendeu o movimento e passou sua outra perna também ao redor do quadril de Jane, o enlaçando. E assim, com sua amada em seus braços, Jane caminha até a escada que dá acesso aos quartos para uma longa primeira noite de amor com a mulher de sua _nova_ vida.

_**Fim**_

**Nota da autora: Gente, esta foi minha primeira fic, não só de The Mentalist, mas de qualquer série. Espero que tenham gostado. De qualquer forma, please, deixe um comentário. Ter um feedback de vocês é muito importante. :D**

**Beijos! **


End file.
